From the state of the art medical foot control apparatuses are known in which two components or devices radio-communicating with each other such as a motor-control apparatus and a radio foot control apparatus are employed. In order to communicate said components with each other it is known to carry out a so called pairing procedure. Accordingly, a special event is used upon occurrence of which the devices are caused to change to a pairing mode. In the state of the art a separate device, for example in the form of an additional switch, is required for this purpose. The separate device is not required for the actual control during normal operation. It increases the costs and the complexity of the foot control apparatus in an adverse manner. Especially with respect to requirements in the field of medical engineering, moreover the risk of leakage at the device which is necessarily configured to be watertight is increased.